Feeling That Never Give Up
by RukiEvelynaSaber
Summary: "What if i disappear ? i'm not needed anyway"... Cinta Hinagiku berakhir disini.. tunggu... dimulai atau berakhir ?  This story contain Romance/Hurt/Comfort/humor/friendship


**Warning : **i'm not good at grammar

**Disclaimer :** I do not own any of this character. Neither of everything in this fanfic

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Hal Yang Kupercaya**

Hari yang biasa.. Wajah yang biasa.. Sekolah yang biasa.. Pekerjaan yang sama.. Waktu berdetik cepat.. Keringat di tangannya membasahi kertas tugasnya. Hatinya bedetak menjalani jalan dimensi baru. Dimensi kegelapan.. Dimensi Kehancuran.. Dimensi Kesedihan.. Dimensi Kepalsuan.. Dimensi _Pengorbanan.._..

Terdengar suara yang cukup keras dari luar pintu.. Tawa ceria keras yang cukup untuk menghancurkan hatinya.. Menjadi seorang Presiden dewan murid baginya tidaklah sulit, tetapi yang cukup berat baginya adalah keprofesionalisme...

Jujur, sulit baginya untuk menjaga kepedihannya untuk tak terlihat.. Baginya Seorang Hinagiku tak akan mendapat kesempatan sekecil apapun untuk lelaki itu...

Nagi telah menyelamatkan hidupnya.. Tennousu-san telah membuat Hayate jatuh cinta padanya.. Tak ada kesempatan secuil apapun untuknya.. tak ada..

Chiharu datang masuk bersama Hayate dan Nagi yang sedang berdebat tentang tokoh komik dari manga On* Pi*ce dengan Chiharu. Hinagiku memberanikan diri untuk tetap diam di tempat duduknya dengan tenang dan berpura-pura sibuk sendiri dari pada lari dan menangis. Tetapi sayangnya hayate mengenal Hinagiku terlalu baik..

"Apakah ada yang salah ne.. Hinagiku-san ?" Tanyanya biasa saat Chiharu dan Nagi masih berdebat.

"Tidak ada kok umm.. Ayasaki-san" Jawabnya pelan.

Hayate segera berpikir 'Tidak biasanya ia memanggilku ayasaki.. terakhir kali dia melakukannya adalah saat dia marah hebat padaku'.

Hinagiku memang tidak marah pada Hayate, tetapi dia berusaha untuk menjauhi diri Hayate dengan memanggil nama marganya. Dia berusaha untuk berbicara secara rileks agar tidak terbongkar tetapi Hayate sepertinya menyadari keanehan tersebut.. Dimatanya sekarang hanya terlihat seorang perempuan yang sedang menggingil hebat dan tak mau melihat 2 buah bola matanya itu.. Itu hanya terlihat seperti gadis normal.. Tidak seperti Hinagiku..

"Sudah kubilang.. tokoh utamanya itu Lu**y.. Jadi sudah jelas dia tokoh paling keren" Teriak Chiharu dengan Nagi

"Tetapi sikapnya itu kekanak-kanakan.. Lebih keren Zo**" Nagi tak mau kalah

"HAYATE... mana tokoh yang menurutmu paling hebat di manga O*e *iece ?" Tanya Nagi dan Chiharu bersama secara tak sabar..

"eh.." Hayate bingung..

"CEPAT JAWAB" chiharu-nagi berteriak

"yahh.. um..." CHI-NA maju.. "Aku suka" CHI-NA makin maju.. "EH.. maksudku aku memilih.. " CHI-NA makin mendekat

"Boa Han*ock" Jawab Hayate polos..

_Krik Krik Krik_

"..." Hinagiku hanya terdiam..

"BODOOOOOOHHH" kata Chiharu

"eh tapi Chiharu, kalau dipikir pikir dia keren juga lho.." Kata Nagi..

(lagi lagi) _Krik Krik Krik _

"HUh Dasar.. eh ngomong ngomong ada tokoh di manga baru yang mirip dia " Kata Chiharu

"eh benarkah ? aku akan cari nanti deh.. namanya apa ?"

"itu lo manga ****** ******* (asal asalan dibuat author *geprak)" jawab Chiharu

"yasudah.. Hayate aku akan pergi ke toko manga langgananku ya.. Ayo Chiharu.." Kata Nagi dengan Cheerfully

"mau naik apa ? pesawat, helikopter, limo, kereta, jalan kaki, atau apa ?" Tanya Chiharu yang sudah terbiasa dengan kekayaan Nagi

"Naik kereta aja deh yang seperti di manga-manga school life gitu" Jawab Nagi "Duluan ya Hayate.. nanti kamu bisa jalan sendiri kan ?"

"Tentu saja Ojou-sama.. _Have a nice trip _*Lho kok bahasa inggris sih ? kan ceritanya di jepang.. yaudah deh ganti* 良い旅を (Yoi Tabi o)

ヒナギク沈黙 (eh kok kelanjutan bahasa jepangnya.. ganti lagi) = Hinagiku diam.. ini bagai komedi enggak lucu sama sekali.. 'masa awal fanfic ini begitu draatis.. eh akhir-akhirnya begini juga deh..yaaah, tapi kalo enggak ada komedinya namanya bukan HnG toh' pikirnya..

...

...

_There's a lot of silence between us_

...

...

_I don't want to take risks_

...

...

"Ano hayate-san (hinagiku kembali mengubahnya), aku mau.. umm pulang dulu ya" Kata Hina memecah keheningan diantara mereka dengan senyum palsu yang dibuat-buat dan dipaksakan

"eh iya.. mau kuantar ?" Tanya Hayate *Yah seperti wajahnya yang Poor-cute seperti biasa gitu lho*

"umm.. enggak usah deh makasih Hayate-kun" kata Hina (again) with a fake smile

"eh.. Tapi bukannya Hinagiku-san lagi sakit ?"

"eh.. aku.. umm.. enggak sakit.. kok bisa-bisanya ngomong begitu ?"

"um.. habisnya dari tadi menggigil begitu dan matamu merah berair" Kata Hayate

"Tenang, aku tidak apa-apa lagi pula aku ini presiden dewan siswa kan ?"

"Iya ya.. Hinagiku-san kan manly dan gentleman gitu jadi tidak usah di antar kan ?" Kata Hayate dengan senyum polos

Hinagiku merasa badannya panas sekali.. entah kenapa ia merasa kesal. apakah karena ia dikatakan manly dan gentleman ? atau karena dia merasa dihina dengan wajah senyum polos itu ? Ia tak tau *Bahkan Author tidak tau*

"Aku tidak Jadi-jadi pulang nih.. yasudah bye-bye Hayate-kun" Kata Hinagiku dengan meredakan kekakuannya.

" Yoi Tabi o hinagiku-san" kata hayate dengan senyum

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinagiku berlari bergegas.. Diamasih tidak percaya bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada pria o'on (maaf tidak sopan) dan ia hanya memikirkan bagaimana tidak sabarnya dia untuk pulang, mandi, dan tidur.

* * *

><p>Well gimana ? Aneh ya.. boleh lah untuk fanfic ancur pertama :D<p>

Aku sudah berusaha kok sebaik ungkin membuat sifat para tokoh seperti asli

tapi yasudah..

tolong RnR.. kalo minimal 1 Review.. akan dilanjutkan tapi kalau tidak ada.. kemungkinan tidak dilanjutkan akan sangat besar..

Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita for reading (I can speak Japanese a little)

~ RukiEvelynaSaber

**P.S** : maaf kalo kesannya saya nyombong, gila, sarap ato gimana tapi yaaaah.. Thank's for reading.. :D


End file.
